Finding Our Way
by LilyRose Blue
Summary: Justin and Kate attempt to reconcile, but it may be too late. This is a one-shot.


A/N: This is a one shot that was sort of lingering in my head. If there is enough interest I will do a follow up to this story. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kate's cell phone started ringing at 4:00 in the morning waking her out of a deep sleep. She groaned and opened one eye attempting to locate the phone in the relative darkness of her cabin. She paused a minute listening to the ring tone. She realized that it was Justin and sat up in the bed quickly grabbing the phone. "Justin?" asked Kate. She was shocked that he was calling her. The last time they had spoken she was sure that she had lost him for good. She had not talked to him for almost two months. Kate had taken the time to figure out her next move.<p>

Justin smiled hearing her voice. He hated that she had that affect on him, but whether he liked it or not...he loved her. Justin said, "I know that it is very early in the morning or very late at night depending on how you'd like to look at it. But I am outside."

"You are outside, right now?" asked Kate confused. She reached over turning on the lamp next to her bed. "Is everything okay, Justin?" asked Kate. She ran a nervous hand through her dark hair wondering what was going on.

"I need to talk to you, Kate. I can come inside or you can come outside. But we have to talk now...this can't wait." There was an urgency in his voice that sent chills through Kate.

She tried to clear out the cobwebs so that she could have a lucid conversation with him. "Sure you can come inside so that we can talk, Justin. I'll be up in one minute..." Kate hung up and climbed out of bed wearing boy shorts and a tank top. She glanced at her figure in the mirror and groaned. Kate put on her fluffiest robe and tied it tight before heading to the door. She opened the door and saw two uniform officers standing on the boat with Justin. Justin's arm was in a sling, he had cuts on his face and hands, and he looked haggard. "Oh my God. Justin, what happened to you?" asked Kate helping him inside.

Justin glanced back at the two officers and said, "You guys can wait up here on deck. We won't be very long." said Justin. He walked down into the cabin and said, "Kate there was an attempt made on my life tonight. My car blew up as I was about to get into it. The police are investigating the incident, but they aren't sure who did this. While they are conducting the investigation I am being placed into protective custody. You need to come with me until we figure this out. Anyone that knows anything about me...knows that you are the best way to get to me. I know that you are going to argue with me about this...but please argue as you pack a bag."

Kate stunned their stunned listening to Justin in horror. "You should sit down. You look like you are going to collapse." Kate went over to the kitchen and picked up a bottle of water for Justin. "Do you want an aspirin or anything? " asked Kate in a concerned voice. She grabbed a bottle of aspirin and handed it to him along with the water. "I am going to go pack." She turned and went back into her bedroom. She started packing everything she'd need. She didn't know how long she might be away. Normally, Kate would fight tooth and nail, but she didn't feel much like fighting anymore.

Justin had a shocked expression on his face as he sat down. "I didn't expect you to agree so willingly. I thought I was going to have to drag you out of here kicking and screaming. For the time being we will be staying at a safe house. It isn't glamorous, but it is safe. Oh, you will need to leave your cell phone. It could be tracked."

Kate said, "I do a lot of stupid things, but I won't risk your life just because I am stubborn." Kate packed two bags. She pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and slipped on an oversized t-shirt. Kate slid on a pair of flip flops and walked out to join Justin. "Okay I am ready to go," said Kate. She grabbed her purse as she walked over to Justin. Kate took her cell phone out of her purse and dropped it on a table.

Justin stood up. "Okay let me help you with one of your bags. Thank you for being so understanding about this, Kate..."

Kate shook her head moving out of his reach. "Your arm is broken. I don't need help carrying my bags." Kate headed up to the deck lugging her bags. The two officers took her bags and escorted Kate and Justin to a waiting SUV. Kate got settled in the backseat putting on her seatbelt.

Justin looked over at Kate once they were on the road. "I've never known you to be a seatbelt wearer." He chuckled quietly. "I am sorry about this Kate. But the police are going to figure out who is behind this and we will be safe again," said Justin. This was incredibly awkward for him. He had been really hurtful to Kate the last time they talked. Sure what he said was the truth but he had purposely said the words in a way that he knew would cut deeply.

"We all have to grow up at some point don't we? I am just glad that you are okay, Justin. The way we left things...I would have never been able to forgive myself if you died. Hating me..." said Kate trying to hold back tears. She shook her head and then stared out the window wondering just where this safe house was. Kate had so much that she wanted to say to Justin but now wasn't the time. So instead she sat next to him quietly.

Justin didn't know what to say to that. He cleared his throat. "Kate, I never hated you..." He left it at that. This wasn't the time or the place to discuss how they had left things three months ago. "I called your office about a month ago, and found out that you were no longer working there. I heard you started up a firm of your own. What happened there?" asked Justin.

Kate smiled softly and reached over taking his hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze and went back to looking out the window. "Lauren fired me because I don't work well with her. I can't say that it isn't a move that I didn't see coming. What she didn't see coming is that 10 of her best lawyers would jump ship and join me and Spencer. She's not hurting for talent over there and it wasn't difficult to replace the people that left. But she is pissed because she didn't win. And that makes me smile. Not to mention Spencer and I still own 50% of Reed & Reed. Spencer and I now run a firm of 15 lawyers including Spencer and 3 mediators including me. Not to mention we also have a private investigator and a forensic accountant on the payroll now. I am happier than I've been in a long time and I am learning the value of delegating my work. I don't take on as many cases as I did when I was working for Lauren."

Justin listened to her talking and smiled. "You seem a lot happier. I am glad that everything is working out for you Kate. You deserve that...you really do." Forty minutes later they pulled up at a quaint two-story house in a suburban neighborhood. Justin climbed out of the car and offered Kate his good hand.

Kate took Justin's hand and climbed out of the SUV. She shivered a little in the morning air. She was suddenly wishing she had put on closed toe shoes as she followed Justin and the officers into the house.

Two older gentlemen were already in the house. The older of the two men walked over and shook Justin's hand. "Mr. Patrick, we are sorry about all of this. But this is one our nicer options for accommodations. I am Detective Weiss and that is Detective Mangold. You can just call me Joe. We will be on your security detail for 12 hours and then we will rotate to two other detectives. If the two of you need anything please let me know."

"Thank you for all of your hard work Detectives," said Justin.

"I am sure the two of you would like to go up and get some sleep. There are three bedrooms upstairs take your pick. If you need anything please let us know," said Detective Weiss.

Kate and picked up her bags and grabbed Justin's as well before climbing the stairs.

Justin followed Kate upstairs. "I am perfectly capable of carrying my bag, Kate, but thank you."

"You have a broken arm I can carry a couple of bags. They are pretty light anyway," said Kate as she made it to the top of the stairs. "Which room do you want to take?" asked Kate.

Justin said, "Why don't you take the master bedroom and I will take one of the other two bedrooms."

"That is really nice of you, Justin. Thank you," said Kate. She looked into each room and spotted the room with the bathroom she dragged her bags into her room and plopped down on the bed tiredly.

Justin smiled slightly watching her. He picked up his own bags and walked into the room next door to Kate's room.

Kate stood up and started unpacking her clothes and putting them away in the dresser. She figured if they were going to be there for awhile that she should at least try to make herself at home. She took her time unpacking all of her toiletries items and medication. Afterward Kate closed the bedroom door and climbed into bed. She turned on the television so that she'd have some noise to fall asleep too.

About 30 minutes later Justin knocked on Kate's door and then walked into the room. "Kate..."

Kate sat up in the bed and asked, "Justin, is something wrong?"

Justin shook his head. "I was just thinking that maybe we could talk about us...while we are both a captive audience. I don't like how we left things." Justin walked over and had a seat next to Kate. "Kate, I am so sorry for how..."

Kate cut him off. "Justin, you don't have any reason to be sorry. I am the one that made our marriage hard. I was always busy. I put everything before you. I get so wrapped up in my cases because...I care about people. But somewhere along the way I forgot to care about the man that I promised to love til death did us part. And I am sorry for that. You deserve better. And I know that. I just have a hard time letting you go."

"As much as loving you makes my life difficult I can't stop loving you and I know that I never will," said Justin.

"Justin, there is something that I have to tell you and you are going to be very...angry with me...and I will deserve your anger and outrage." said Kate.

Justin touched her cheek. "Whatever it is we can talk it out...we can."

Kate moved the sheet back that covered her body. She lifted up her t-shirt to reveal her slightly rounded stomach.

Justin almost jumped out of the bed seeing her stomach. "Kate, but you said that you weren't pregnant. Why did you lie to me that day?"

"I didn't lie...at least not intentionally. The doctor told me that I wasn't pregnant. But about a month later I started feeling really sick. So I took a home pregnancy test and it said I was pregnant. So I went back to the doctor and he ran another pregnancy test, There was a mix up in the numerical IDs my doctor's office uses. They got my results mixed up with another woman's results. I didn't how to tell you truth. You wanted to move on with your life and I wanted to let you. Every time you get your feet on solid ground I pull you back into my craziness I didn't want to do that this time. I was going to tell you when I got further along," said Kate bracing for the worst.

"You're pregnant...with my baby," muttered Justin quietly. He looked into her eyes and saw how scared she was. His gaze moved back down to her stomach. "You should have told me Kate...I had a right to know about my baby," said Justin. He reached over and lightly rested his hand on her stomach. "Is this...okay?" asked Justin. It all made sense to him now. The reason Kate hadn't argued with him about being under police protection.

"I wanted to tell you, but I am tired of ruining your life, Justin," said Kate quietly feeling tears well up in her eyes. She hastily blinked them away. "I am just trying to figure out the right things to do," said Kate quietly.

"You don't ruin my life, Kate. You just make it more interesting is all. I love you Kate..." said Justin.

Just then a gunfire erupted from outside of the house.

A large crack could be heard from downstairs and it sounded as if someone had kicked in the front door.

Justin knocked Kate off of the bed and covered her with his body.


End file.
